The present invention relates to the packaging of integrated circuits (ICs) and more particularly to a method of packaging a semiconductor die without a lead frame or a substrate.
Lead frames and substrates are widely used in semiconductor packaging as carriers for semiconductor dice. Apart from providing mechanical support, lead frames and substrates also serve as an electrical interface for the semiconductor dice. Lead frames and substrates are usually permanently incorporated in the final structure of a semiconductor package, and hence form a sizeable part of the fixed material cost of each semiconductor package. Accordingly, to reduce packaging cost, it would be desirable to have a method of packaging a semiconductor die without a lead frame or a substrate.